The implantation of teeth has been known for many years. One of the first techniques employed involved the replacement of human teeth with heteraltopic teeth of calves or sheep.
In modern times, implantation is carried out with prosthetic teeth made of ceramic materials which are sturdy and resistant to fracture and wear. Modern implantation techniques include simple submucosal attachment to underlying bones, subperiosteal fixation, and endosseous implantation.
Examples of these methods are, for instance, disclosed in the following articles: "The Blade Vent-- A New Dimension in Endosseous Implantology" by Leonard I. Linkow, in Volume 11, Spring 1968 issue of DENTAL CONCEPTS, pages 3-12; "Histopathologic and Radiologic Studies on Endosseous Implants" by Leonard I. Linkow, in Volume 11, Summer 1968 issue of DENTAL CONCEPTS, pages 3-13; "Mouth Reconstruction for the Edentulous Maxilla Using Endosseous Blades" by Leonard I. Linkow, in Volume 12, Winter 1969 issue of DENTAL CONCEPTS, pages 3-21; "Various Applications of Endosseous Implants" by Anthony J. Viscido, in Volume 75, October 1969 issue of DENTAL DIGEST, pages 398-406; "Implants and Transplants-An aid to Assisting the Dental Cripple" by Morris J. Baskas and Sidney I. Berger, in Volume 39, July 1970 issue of THE DENTAL ASSISTANT, pages 12-15: "Endosseous Blade Implants: Technique for Abutments in Fixed Prosthodontics" by Anthony J. Viscido, in Volume 78, February 1972 issue of DENTAL DIGEST, pages 64-75; "The Two Stage Palato-Labial Juxta-Endosteal Implant Intervention for Severely Atrophied Edentulous Maxillae", by Leonard I. Linkow, Volume 12, Spring 1972 issue of DENTAL CONCEPTS, pages 2-13.
Despite the accumulation of improved techniques and experience, however, known methods of implantation, and the various prosthetic tooth forms that accompany the methods, are characterized by the disadvantages of being highly susceptible to boney elisis accompanied by infection as the complication proceeds.
By way of further background to the invention, the use of electrical energy to induce the growth of callus has been adequately disclosed in the following articles: "Mechanical and Electrical Callus," by Iwao Yasuda, in Volume 238 19anyaa 9238 of the ANNALS OF THE NEW YORK ACADEMY OF SCIENCES, pages 457-464; "Electrical Stimulation of Arricular Cartilage Regeneration" by Bruce Baker, pages 491-499 of the above publication; "Effects of Electrode Placement on Stimulation of Adult Frog Limb Regeneration," by Stephen D. Smith, pages 500-507 of the above publication; and "Mechanism of Electrical Stimulation of Bone Formation," by Lewis Klapper and Richard E. Stallard, pages 530-539 of the publication. Further, the article entitled "The Influence of Electrical Current on an Infecting Microorganism in Wounds," by Lester E. Wolcott, published in the above-noted publication on pages 543-551 discloses the beneficial effect of electrical current for preventing infection. The article entitled "The use of Telemetry in Prosthetics," by E. A. Wain, published in Volume 20, Number 4, December 1969 issue of THE DENTAL PRACTITIONER, discloses the use of a transmitter device in a prosthetic device which is used to measure oral pressures.